Cinccino Treatment, Josie Style
Synopsis Josie treats Ultra as if he is really is her Cinccino by doing everything she normally did with her including: brushing her fur, cleaning her off, and more. Transcript Elizabeth was petting her little pink fish. That soft pink skin. Meanwhile, Josie was brushing “Cinccino”’s fur. Psydolphin: Cinccino, is there any mammal Pokémon that has no ''hair? ”Cinccino”: No. Even Psydolphins have a few hairs on them. Josie: *Brushes* Which is unlike you. You‘re covered in fur. Finny, meanwhile, was transformed into a Fluffit being brushed by Elizabeth. Psyfly was patiently waiting her turn, but her hair was not technically hair since only mammals had fur. After she finished brushing “Cinccino”, Josie got some flea medicine to kill fleas. Psydolphin: Cetaceans are lucky they don't get fleas! Mam... Dragonet: Psydolphin, stop lecturing us about mammals. We already know. Josie: If it's got fur, it's got fleas. Dragonet used the move Nitpick to remove fleas. “Cinccino”: I’ll do anything you and your Cinccino did, Josie. Josie: She always rode on my shoulder and traveled outside her Poké Ball. Another thing we did was I would put acessories in her scarf. Manaphy and Phione, as she said that, were wearing bows on their antennas. Josie: Would you mind if I did that? ”Cinccino”: No, go right ahead. Josie put a pink bow in her scarf. However, the noise from unwrapping the bow startled Dragonet, who was rocking her babies to sleep. Dragonet: Can you keep it down? I need some peace and quiet. Josie: Sorry about that. They moved to the living room so she could have quiet. Josie put a pink ribbon on "Cinccino"'s head and a necklace from a bucket of trinkets. Elizabeth had a lot of accessories for her Pokémon. Josie: Per-fection! Elizabeth (Tidy's voice): I don't see you stacking a pile of rocks in the kelp Forest. Josie hugged “Cinccino”. She pet her fur. ”Cinccino”: What do you want to do next? Josie: Take a walk. ... When they opened the door to come back in, it made a loud creaking noise, causing Dragonet to get angry. Dragonet: Hey! Don't you idiots understand I need quiet?! ''Especially ''when getting my babies to sleep! They suddenly started to scream from being woken up. Dragonet: Look what you've done! She takes out her blade and stabs Josie with it. Elizabeth: Hey! What was that for, Dragonet?! Look what ''you've ''done, dimwit! Elizabeth knew that Dragonet was not very bright sometimes. She sighed and took Josie to the Pokémon Center. Mozzamazel: That was not cool, Dragonet. Elizabeth picks up ”Cinccino“ and hugs her. ”Cinccino“: It’s okay, Elizabeth. Later, Elizabeth scolded Dragonet. Elizabeth: Listen, Dragonet. I know you have a short temper, but that does ''not give you a license to stab somebody just because they woke up your babies. Do you understand me? Dragonet: Yes, Elizabeth. Mozzamazel spoke severely to Dragonet as well. Mozzamazel: Exactly. That blade is for self-defense, BTMD, not just stabbing people that annoy you. What if Josie died because you stabbed her, then you'd be a murderer, police would arrest you for that. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes